Kennedy McInnis
Kennedy McInnis (b. Dec. 7- Denver, Colorado) is an American, pureblood witch, and an assistant healer for the Maternity and Pediatrics ward at St. Mungo's. She is married and has four children of her own and an unofficially adoptive son of her husband’s. Background Kennedy Marisol Moore was born on December 7 to Caroline Alexander and Eric Moore. She has a younger sister, Angela. When Angela suffered a horrific accident that Kennedy never goes into detail about, Kennedy realized she wanted to be a healer. She attended the Salem Institute for Witches and Wizards as a child. Upon graduating, she entered medical school learning both wizarding and muggle techniques in the Emergency Department. While attending Salem Institute, she met Tristan Nelson. The two of them dated in school but drifted apart after graduation. Two years later, Kennedy was at a club in Boston when she bumped into Tristan again. She found out he was working for the United States Ministry and they began dating again. They were married within a year when Kennedy was 20. By the time Kennedy was 21, she and Tristan had one child together, a daughter, Chloe Taylor Nelson. A dark night in August, Tristan was out on mission with the Ministry when she was called into the Ministry. She bundled up her sleeping two-year-old daughter and proceeded to the Boston branch of the Ministry. The moment she saw Tristan’s department head, she knew the news wasn’t good. Tristan had been killed on the mission. Kennedy spiraled into deep depression; her mother had taken Chloe from Kennedy and cared for her for a year until Kennedy had begun to repair her life. At 24, she moved to London to get away from the memories and one night at Rumba, she met Flynn McInnis. They began dating and married on July 30 at night in Bora Bora after a little over a year together. Flynn and Kennedy’s small independent families became a family of four over night. Within less than a year, Kennedy, at age 26, and Flynn welcomed twins, Levi and Lysette into their family. Their family of four became a family of six. Kennedy recently returned to healing as an Assistant Healer in Potion and Plant Poisoning before requesting to be moved to Maternity and Pediatrics, where she currently works. Kennedy recently went through the loss of her eldest daughter, Chloe, who was killed in a work related accident in the United States. Family Mother: Caroline (nee: Alexander) Moore (deceased) Father: Eric Moore Sister: Angela Moore Husband 1: Tristan Nelson (deceased) Daughter: Chloe Taylor Nelson (deceased) Husband 2: Flynn Mason McInnis Stepson: Ryder Mason McInnis Son: Levi Marshall McInnis Daughter: Lysette Gwendolyn McInnis Daughter: Victoria Rayne McInnis Sister-in-law: True Opaline McInnis Niece: Melody Alexis (Nee: McInnis) Spencer Nephew: Ayden Jude McInnis Niece: '''Seraphina McInnis '''Niece: '''Claira Olivia Beauchamp '''Other Family: Arwyn Spencer, Kameron Spencer Salem Institute Years Relationships Kennedy was married once before to Tristan Nelson, who perished in a work accident. Upon moving to England, she met and later married Flynn McInnis. Kennedy and Flynn merged their families and had three children together. MP Involvement Quotes See also *Gold Pocket Watch Members Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Witch Category:McInnis Category:Pureblood Category:Bronze Category:Marriages Category:Other Magical Academy